thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Черный ящик тип S
Черный ящик тип S был волшебным аппаратом, который ипользовался для перемещения людей в свой внутренний психологический мир. Разработал Сет Твайрайт, устройство поместили в тело кошки, использовала его Ирина Клоквокер и держали его для крайних мер. Black Box Type S was a magical device used to transport individuals into one's inner psychological world. Developed by Seth Twiright, the device was installed in the cat body utilized by Irina Clockworker and kept as a last resort. История Черный ящик тип S впервые был создан Сетом Твайрайт где-то до Левиантской катастрофы в EC 013. После его завершения, устройство было установлено в сердце игрушечного рыжего кота; после катастрофы, Сет переселил душу Ирины Клоквокер в тело с знаниями о функциях Черного ящика тип S и его использования. В январе 30, EC 611, Ирина активировала ящик и он поглотил мага и ее оппонента, Гумиллия и Эллука Клоквокер, в результате взрыва и транспортации их, души Бегемо и Евы Мунлайт, дремлящие в голове Эллуки, перенеслись в внутренний психологический мир Левии.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 3 History Black Box Type S was first created by Seth Twiright sometime prior to the Levianta Catastrophe of EC 013. Following its completion, the device was installed in the heart of a stuffed red cat toy; following the catastrophe, Seth transferred the soul of Irina Clockworker into the body with the knowledge of Black Box Type S's function and use. On January 30, EC 611, Irina activated the box, enveloping the mage and her opponents, Gumillia and Elluka Clockworker, in the blast and transporting them and the souls of Behemo and Eve Moonlit slumbering inside Elluka's mind to Levia's inner psychological world.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 3 Механика Симулировав взрыв, устройство самоликвидируется и переносит человека, оказавшийся в области взрыва. Mechanics As a transportation device, Black Box Type S's main function was drawing in souls within a certain area into an individual's inner psychological world. Simulated through an explosion, the device would self-destruct and transport the individuals caught in the blast. The box allowed the user to select an individual caught within the blast radius as the target for the mental world spiritual transportation. Despite the force generated by the explosion, Black Box Type S didn't physically harm the individuals caught in its effects, though it could still affect the terrain within the immediate area of the explosion.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 3 Users *Irina Clockworker Trivia Conceptualization and Origin *Black Box Type S shares it name with the scientific term "black box", referring to a device, system, or object where its input and output effects are observable but its inner workings are unknown. Curiosities *When developing a "music box" following the Levianta Catastrophe, Kiril Clockworker is described as only having a dirty, black box in his hands.Recollective Music Box - だけどそれは ただのガラクタにしか見えない 薄汚れた黒い箱だった *Abyss I.R. placed one of the Four Mirrors of Lucifenia in a similar small, black box she buried in the sand to be found by Prince Alexiel and Princess Riliane.Twiright Prank (story) *When Kyle Marlon awakes in a mysterious place and confronts the Demon of Gluttony and Ney Marlon, his location is described as being the inside of a large, black box.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 3, Section 2 *The god Sickle puts Allen Avadonia in a device called "Black Box" and kept the boy confined in it during his time in the Heavenly Yard. *A mysterious boy portrayed in Re_birthday is stated to be inside a similar large, black box; in Evils Kingdom, Ma states the "black box buried in the sand" would never be found.Evils Kingdom Booklet - Part IX. Re_Birthday Appearances *Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot (first mentioned) *Pierrot & SCP Bonus Story (mentioned only) References es:Black Box Tipo S